<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sickly Sweet by AnaCarlyle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779240">Sickly Sweet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaCarlyle/pseuds/AnaCarlyle'>AnaCarlyle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Sugar Baby, Sugar Momma, SwanQueen Fanfiction Facebook Group (Once Upon a Time), swanqueen - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:01:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaCarlyle/pseuds/AnaCarlyle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>{i’ll update as i figure out a better description}</p><p>Emma Swan is a 24 year old lesbian from Boston with a best friend who pushes her past her usual boundaries. Ruby finally pushes her to do the one thing Emma thought she would never do, become a sugar baby. But will her first experience be a good one?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>226</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Another day, another dollar.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Another day, another dollar.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No matter how much she repeated the words to herself, Emma Swan could still barely handle all three jobs she currently held. She was exhausted constantly, barely had time for her friends, let alone dating. So when Ruby had first suggested becoming a sugar baby, Emma laughed in her face. The mere thought of selling herself was genuinely laughable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you expect me to do? Work 60 hours a week and somehow see a disgusting old man who is only going to objectify me and pay me to-” The blonde paused, shuddering at the picture forming in her head. “I’m not interested. It just doesn’t seem realistic. And you know the internet is crawling with creeps.” She pushed the brunette’s phone back toward her across the couch where the two were eating from a box of pizza.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Em! Just sign up. They’re not all creeps. I’m sure you could find someone who isn’t there for just sex. I’ve talked to a few desperate guys there just wanting to talk. If you don’t like it, you can just delete your account.” Ruby pulled her phone closer to her face, clicking a few buttons before handing her phone back to Emma. “Do it for me? I hate to see you burn yourself out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma sighed with an agitated huff, snatching the phone from Ruby. “Fine! I give it one month before I delete it.” She said as she typed in her info, frowning slightly at the phone. “What should I put down for seeking? If it’s just platonic, I should put ‘both’, right?” Emma looked up to see Ruby shrug, taking another huge bite of pizza.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s up to you. I put both, but you know that’s because I can get down with both. I didn’t keep it long enough to meet anyone substantial. And when I started dating Belle, she wanted me to delete it. I did make a bit of cash through it, though. You need to be able to quit one of your jobs.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde sighed again as she hit the ‘sign up’ button, picking up her phone to complete the sign-up process and verify her email. “I just don’t see how I’ll be able to do this if I’m a lesbian. I haven’t heard of very many men who aren’t willing to just pay women to be their friend. They always want more.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t put you’re a lesbian. I wouldn’t.” Ruby said with a shrug as she finished yet another slice of pizza. “You won’t have to do anything sexual with them if you don’t want to.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma nodded to that, agreeing with her best friend. “I guess you’re right. It may deter some if they see I’m only into women.” She quickly uploaded a photo of herself before locking her phone again, glancing at the time. “I’ve gotta head to the bar soon. Are you and Belle gonna come tonight for happy hour? I know Belle has been absolutely dying to see the place.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course we’ll come!” Ruby said with a grin, picking up her phone to text her girlfriend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three women shared an apartment right outside of the city, their home for the last five years, Belle being an addition in the last year. Ruby and Emma had met at their old job, a small restaurant Ruby’s grandmother had owned. Emma had applied straight out of the foster system, she had applied at the first job that seemed like they would hire someone with no experience. She had been correct, and Ruby had opened her arms to the younger girl straight away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ</strong>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been two weeks since Emma had joined the app. She had talked to a few men, but none of them seemed to understand what platonic meant. Emma had almost given up at this point. She spent her late nights at the bar scrolling through countless men and women, none of them offering what she was hoping to find.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I should just try to find something non-platonic.” She complained to Ruby one afternoon at the diner. “I mean, I haven’t found anyone at this point, and most of the messages I’m getting are simply men asking me for...stuff.” Emma lowered her voice as Ruby shook her head, a weak smile on her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s something you should come to expect, Em. You’re smoking hot, men are drooling over you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma rolled her eyes at the comment, looking down at herself. She never saw herself as anything special, at least nothing to fawn over. She had blonde hair that tumbled in soft curls down her back, a square shaped face with high cheekbones that had always made her feel as if she looked more masculine, and hazel eyes. No one had ever really paid attention to her when she was younger, but apparently time had aged her well. She had gotten rid of her black rimmed glasses in favor of contacts, and had learned to properly take care of her hair and skin. Even her best friend had noticed the change in the woman, pointing it out to her every once in a while. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t do something you don’t want to do, though. It’s not good for you.” Ruby added as she grabbed the plates her grandmother had placed on the ledge for bussing. “You’ve gotta set boundaries for yourself.” She said as she headed toward the seating area, flipping her hair over her shoulder as the men stared at her as she walked away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma sighed to herself before she got back to work, busying herself with cleaning tables as the last patrons left, trying to distract herself from pulling her phone out again. It was nearly midnight when they finally closed up, both of the women exhausted from the day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was going to meet Belle for drinks if you wanted to join us?” Ruby asked as she threw on her coat, the chilly October air of Boston finally dipping low enough to justify a jacket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma shook her head as she fluffed her hair out from under her leather jacket, zipping it up halfway. “I’ve got an early shift at the center tomorrow.” On the days Emma wasn’t working at the diner or the bar, she worked at the local community center. They had programs set up for foster kids, mainly to keep some of them out of trouble on the weekends. Emma enjoyed her Saturday mornings at the center, and had even developed friendships with some of the older kids she had known for a few years. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruby smiled sweetly, pulling Emma out of her train of thought of the children at the center. “You are so whipped for those kids, Em. Go on, get out of here! Sleep so you’re not grouchy with those heathens!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma shot Ruby a thankful smile as she fled from the diner, leaving Ruby to finish closing up. She climbed into her bug, shivering against the cold as she cranked it to a start. Her Bug roared to life as music blasted through her speakers. Emma winced sharply, quickly hitting the ‘off’ button on the stereo. She was too tired to listen to her usual music, which had been AC/DC on the way to work. She quickly put her car into gear, pulling from the curb as it finally started to get warm. The drive took only 15 minutes, but by the end of it, Emma was more awake than she had been thirty minutes ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Groaning to herself, the blonde pushed open the apartment door, tossing her keys into the bowl on the table before flopping onto the couch. She pulled her phone from her back pocket as she adjusted herself on her back, pulling a pillow from her feet to cradle her head. She quickly checked her notifications on Facebook and Twitter, finding almost nothing as usual. Her email was next, and she paused as she saw a notification from the sugar baby website she had signed up for. She had a new visitor, but the person hadn’t sent a message. She clicked the link to view the profile, and her breath caught in her throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The profile that came up belonged to a beautiful woman with dark hair, beautiful natural curls that just barely brushed her shoulders. Emma couldn’t see her eyes due to the giant sunglasses on her face. The woman had her hand tucked under her chin, posing for the photo. Her makeup was light, but Emma could see the blush on her cheeks, and her lips were painted a soft, natural pink. She wore a tan colored button down, the picture just barely dipping low enough to show off a slight tease of cleavage. Emma skimmed over the woman’s profile, a small smile on her lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>RegalQueen108</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Age: 39</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Occupation: [left blank]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Seeking: Companionship, Dates, Platonic</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I’m a 39 year old professional woman seeking a female platonic partner to form a friendship with. I was recently divorced and I am simply seeking companionship, nothing more. I will pay for all expenses while you are with me. My age preference does not matter, as long as the conversation flows. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma stared at her phone screen for a moment, her mind reeling for a moment. Before she could stop herself, she clicked the message button, pausing before finally typing out a message. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>To: regalqueen108</b>
</p><p>
  <b>From: uglyduckling97</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hey, </b>
</p><p>
  <b>I saw you viewed my profile, but didn’t send me a message. I figured I’d shoot you one in case you got distracted or something. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma wrinkled her nose, deleting the last sentence before proceeding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I figured there was no harm in reaching out. I’m looking for what you’re looking for, too. I just got out of a bad relationship and am simply in a financially tight position, so I figured I’d come on here and see what I could find. I hope you message me back. You seem like a lovely woman. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma cringed at the last line as she hit send, shaking her head at it. She hated the way she sounded in it, but shrugged as she continued to browse the site, finding no one that caught her attention. Her eyes darted up as a red ‘1’ appeared above her inbox. She clicked on it curiously, nearly gasping when she saw who the message was from.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>To: uglyduckling97</b>
</p><p>
  <b>From: regalqueen108</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hello,</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I admit I usually do not message first, hence why you never received a message from me. I have had many messages from bots and young men. It is refreshing to see someone who seems to not be either of those. Tell me what drew you to my page. And a bit more about yourself, I see your profile is relatively blank. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma read over the message, opening a new tab on her phone to check out her profile. She realized it was rather bland, only what she was seeking and a short bio on her age and what she was looking for too. She clicked back to the message, chewing her lower lip as she typed a reply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>To: regalqueen108</b>
</p><p>
  <b>From: uglyduckling97</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Well, honestly, you’re very beautiful. I didn’t expect to find what I did when I clicked your profile. I was pleasantly surprised to see you were looking for something similar to me. I am just looking for something platonic, something to take up my spare time while I’m not working. I’m currently holding three jobs, but I just handed in my two week notice at the library I work at. My friends have convinced me I spend too much time working and not enough time for relaxing. My friend Red convinced me to join this website. I never thought anything would come of it, but I guess I’m talking to you now? So it’s a start I guess. What about yourself? Your profile is just as mysterious as mine. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma hit send, grinning slightly as she looked at the mysterious woman’s profile once more. Her inbox lit up again, Emma raising an eyebrow at the fact the woman was definitely awake at 12:30am. She opened the message, reading over it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>To: uglyduckling97</b>
</p><p>
  <b>From: regalqueen108</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I am flattered, thank you. I noticed your profile says bisexual, I just wanted to stress that I am straight. I work with children, but I’d prefer not to delve further into it. My best friend also told me to come on here, but her intentions were not so pure. Hoping I could find a young man to essentially pay for sex, but I do not wish to do that. I’m a little lonely, I admit. I do agree that a start has been talking to you. I am pleased yet again that you do seem genuine. The only question is, are you real? I have attached a picture I took moments ago, I do expect one in return. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Attached was a picture of the woman wearing a blue night dress, the sheer material causing Emma’s eyes to drift down as she opened the picture. She had her hand rested under her chin again, causing Emma to chuckle slightly as she realized most of the woman’s pictures included this pose. It was obvious the woman was confident in herself, the way she was sending a stranger such an intimate picture. Emma pushed down the butterflies as she shook her head, telling herself that the woman was She quickly adjusted herself on the couch before leaning back against it to snap a quick photo, attaching the image to her message. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>From: uglyduckling97</b>
</p><p>
  <b>To: regalqueen108</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I accept that fact about you. Like I said, I’m here to try and find a friend. I’m sorry if it offended you. It was not my intention. If we did decide to do this, I could see if I can figure something out. I’d really like it if we could continue talking, and maybe eventually meet. I’m glad your friend convinced you to join the site. I’ve enjoyed talking to you. Even if our messages have been short. Here’s a picture of me to prove I’m real. I’m headed to bed, I work at the community center here on Saturday mornings. It’s been nice talking to you. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma yawned as she closed out of the browser on her phone. She made her way through the apartment to her bathroom, getting ready for bed. She braided her hair, tossing the long strand of hair behind her. She brushed her teeth and washed her face before stripping her jeans, climbing into bed in nothing but her tank top and panties. She turned over and turned on her heated blanket, snuggling down into the bed it heated up. She pulled out her phone, checking her messages one more time before sleeping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few hours south, Regina was curled up in her bed with a glass of wine, her laptop open in front of her. She took another long sip, now on her third glass of wine. Her day had been especially long, dealing with a few clients that made her want to pull her hair out. She settled back against her pillows, pulling her laptop closer to her face as she studied the picture of the blonde. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman had a sweet smile on her face, her blonde hair splayed out behind her on what seemed to be a couch. She wore nothing over her shoulders, a white tank top with a grey cotton bra showing through the shirt. Regina acknowledged that she was beautiful, but that’s as far as her attraction had been. She had never been attracted to a woman before, so when she had put in she was looking for friends, she wanted to be sure she found women only. After her recent divorce with her ex-husband she didn’t want to be in contact with a man for a while. Her heart was still broken from her failed marriage. Nearly ten years of the man going behind her back, sleeping with any woman he pleased. She had only found out because he had made a pass at her secretary, and the woman had immediately notified Regina, and she was immensely grateful for it. She had confronted Robin after that, finding out that there had been many women before Marian, too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina shook herself from the spiraling thoughts, reading the blonde’s message as a small smile crept onto her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>To: uglyduckling97 </b>
</p><p>
  <b>From: regalqueen108 </b>
</p><p>
  <b>I was not offended. But thank you for the apology. What do you do at the community center? If you don’t mind me asking. It sounds like a fulfilling job. My name is Regina. I-</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina stopped typing for a moment, going back to erase her real name, replacing it instead with her online persona. She couldn’t risk anyone online finding out who she was, the potential for blackmail was too high. Although she had never done an arrangement like this before, she did have some sense of safety and caution. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>My name is Veronica, but I do also go by Roni. Whichever you prefer. I figured at this point you deserved to know my name. I have enjoyed talking to you, too. You seem rather intelligent and seem like you may be a good match for me. I look forward to your response. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sincerely, </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Roni </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina closed her laptop, setting it on her bedside table before leaning to turn off her lamp, shrouding her room in darkness. Her mind was filled with doubts about the start of this arrangement, but she quickly pushed those aside to allow herself to sleep. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Emma woke the next morning at 7am, groggily dragging herself out of bed. Her mind was still hazy as she dragged herself to the bathroom to shower, turning up AC/DC on her phone to listen to while she waited for the water to heat up. She quickly stripped, testing the water before climbing in. The warm water woke her up, letting the stream wet her hair as she tilted her head back. As her mind finally was kicked into gear, a thought of the brunette quickly flitted through her mind. Her curiosity had been piqued by the older woman, but she knew she shouldn’t get her hopes up. Although the woman seemed like she was real, Ruby had warned her about the people who seem too good to be true. Rinsing the conditioner out of her hair, she stepped out of the shower before grabbing her phone to check her emails. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, there was a new message from the brunette. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wrapping a towel around her body and hair, Emma grabbed her laptop from the desk in the corner of her room before unceremoniously flopping down onto her bed. She opened the website on her laptop and logged in. She couldn’t help the smile that practically split her face as she read over the woman’s message, finally learning her name. She typed out a reply, checking the time before realizing she had an hour to get to the center. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>To: regalqueen108</b>
</p><p>
  <b>From: uglyduckling97</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I work with foster kids. It’s a wonderful job that I wouldn’t give up for the world. So many stories I could tell about the goofs I work with on weekends. You have a very beautiful name! Very regal. Since I know your name, it’s only fair I tell you mine. It’s Emma. Also, I completely forgot to ask if you were local. There would be no point in talking if we weren’t local to each other. I live just outside of Boston. So anyway, I’m working all day today and won’t be able to check my messages until late. Hope you have a good Saturday! </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Emma</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She closed her laptop after pressing send, getting up to finish getting ready for the day. She decided on a grey long sleeved shirt and her usual skinny jeans, pairing it with black high tops and a black leather jacket. She tied her hair up in a ponytail, applying a touch of mascara and chapstick. Grabbing her messenger bag and phone, she quietly exited her room, careful not to make too much noise. Belle and Ruby had stumbled in at almost 3am, very drunk and very rowdy. Emma had groggily come out to the living room, grumpily telling them to shut up, but couldn’t hide the smile on her face as the two shyly apologized and retreated to their room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grabbing her thermos and making a cup of coffee, Emma pulled out her phone again to check her emails. She was slightly disappointed to see there was nothing from Roni, but it was still early. The coffee machine beeped and Emma grabbed the cup, adding sugar and cream, quickly downing half of it. She sent a quick text to Ruby before she left, letting her know that she’d be working late again. She hadn’t told the brunette that she’d quit her job at the library yet, but she knew her best friend would be elated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma grabbed the 6 year old by the arm as he squealed, laughing wildly as he tried to get away from her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so!” Emma laughed as she pulled him back to her, hugging him tightly to her. “Don’t think you get to show up and not give a hug to your best friend!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young boy squealed again before wrapping his arms around her neck to give her a big hug. Emma picked him up and swung him around, grinning like an idiot. The small boy had stolen her heart when she had met him two years ago. He had been shy and isolated but had soon opened up to the blonde. When she had learned that his mother had abandoned him for unknown reasons, she had taken the boy under her wings. She had been there for him every weekend for the last two years, and it was safe to say that she loved him with all her heart. He had been in the same situation as she had when she was young. Adopted but then given up again only to be tossed from foster home to foster home. She had been relieved to hear when he had been placed in one of the good local homes, run by an older couple Emma had stayed with as she aged out. She was still in close contact with them, and was given updates on Henry. The couple had joked a few times how Emma should adopt him, and she had laughed it off. But as time went on, she started to realize it wasn’t too bad of an idea. But she had reality crashing down on her when she figured she was in no position to raise a child, even if it was Henry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go on, kid. Go say hi to your friends. We’re going to play some games today!” She announced loudly as she set Henry back on the ground. A few excited shouts came from the other kids as Henry ran over to them, nearly tripping on the way. Emma laughed and shook her head, placing her hands on her hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright guys, who has played Green Light, Red Light?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her job at the community center was incredibly taxing on her emotionally, but in turn, was incredibly rewarding. Over the five years she had been working there, she had seen a few of the younger kids find homes, and had even helped some of the older ones turn their lives around, getting into college and staying out of trouble. She had put college on hold herself to work, and had found her calling through the community center. She wanted to be a social worker, but schooling was expensive, even working as much as she did. She let her thoughts trail off as she played with the kids before handing off the lead role to one of the older kids. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pulled out her phone, quickly checking her email. She saw there was an email from Roni, but decided that work was not the best place to engage in this. She marked the email as unread, locking her phone once more before going over to some of the other adults to strike up a conversation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma had been working with Anna and Jasmine for almost a year, Emma being the youngest of the three. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...so I told him not to call me again. And yet he still continues to call. I ended up blocking his number, but this guy is practically a stalker. I wouldn’t be surprised if he showed up at my house.” Anna was saying as Emma walked up to them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still having trouble with that guy..What’s his name?” Emma asked, sliding up a chair to the table the other women were sitting at watching the kids play. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hans. Yeah, still having trouble.” The red head rolled her eyes, sitting back in her chair. “It was one date and he’s acting like a lovesick puppy. You’re lucky you’re a lesbian, Em. Women are so easy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma let out a gawf, shaking her head. “Say that to my ex who lied about pretty much </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma and Lily had been together for two years before Lily had ended things. The brunette had claimed that she’d been cheating on Emma, that Emma was actually the other woman. Lily had broken it off with Emma because her </span>
  <em>
    <span>boyfriend</span>
  </em>
  <span> had proposed. It was a hard kick in the gut to a woman who already had trust and abandonment issues, adding another name to the list of people whom Emma had lost faith in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jasmine shot Anna a look, who grimaced apologetically. “Men or women, everyone sucks.” Jas added, shrugging. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If he still bothers you, let me know. I’m sure between Jas and I, we can scare him off.” Emma said, grinning as she quickly changed the subject. She never dwelled on her past with her friends, especially when it came to Lily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jas threw her arm around Emma’s shoulder, grinning widely. “That’s right, Anna. We’ve got your back!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their conversation was quickly interrupted by the sound of a crying child, and the women threw themselves back into work.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ</strong>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina angrily hung up the phone in her office, rubbing her temples. She had been stressed out all day, multiple things happening in her office at once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina was a psychiatrist  at a private practice in New York City, KR Wellness, a booming business that Regina had started with her best friend, Kathryn, almost fifteen years ago. They had ended up hiring four other people, all with their own specialities. Kathryn Midas was the internal medicine specialist, Mary Margret Blanchard was the OB/GYN, David Nolan, Mary Margret’s fiancé, was the pediatrician, Graham Humbert focused on alternative medicine, and their receptionist was, of course, Marian Dubois. Their practice usually only catered to the wealthy who were seeking non-emergency care. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina and Kathryn had been best friends since grade school, and when they both decided to go into medicine, they made a pact to open their own practice. Regina’s mother was the head of plastics at New York Presbyterian. She had followed in her footsteps, but had gotten the cold shoulder from her mother when she said she wanted to become a psychiatrist instead. Her mother insisted she become a surgeon, but instead Regina wanted to help those with mental health conditions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her secretary came scampering into her office, the woman nearly recoiling over the energy Regina was currently radiating. She handed Regina her coffee, shaking her head at the woman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to have an aneurism if you don’t calm down. You should see your face, all red and blotchy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marian was just about the only person alive who could talk to her like that. They had become closer when Robin had broken Regina’s heart, the two bonding over the scumbag. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina took a deep breath, sighing defeatedly. “I really just wish people would stop being so ridiculously stupid. I just got off the phone with one of my client’s parents. She demanded I pencil in her son today because he talked back to her, which apparently he has never done.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How old is the kid?” Marian asked, glancing behind her at the door, making sure the other employees weren’t around to hear. “Also…” Her voice lowered, Regina leaning in slightly. “I heard there’s trouble in paradise. David and MM showed up separate this morning.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s always something going on with them. And my patient-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina was interrupted when her email chimed, her attention immediately drawn to her phone. “I have work to do, Marian.” She waved her hand toward the door, watching as the younger woman straightened up. “We can discuss more at lunch. We don’t get paid to gossip.” She had a teasing tone to her voice, even though she was all business.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, your majesty.” Marian teased back with a bow, shaking her head as she exited the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned back to her laptop, opening a browser to pull up her personal email. She pulled her glasses from her hair, placing them on her nose before reading over the email from the website. She clicked over to the website, smiling softly at the younger woman’s message. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>To: uglyduckling97 </b>
</p><p>
  <b>From: regalqueen108</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Well hello, Emma. I live in New York City. If that is an issue, please let me know. I am willing to pay for any travel or time missed at work. I have been unsuccessful in finding someone more local. I would be willing to travel to you if necessary, too. I enjoy traveling and it would be a welcome break. It is admirable that you work with children. I do too. I’m not going to delve further into my work due to privacy reasons, but I will say I work with them daily. I’d hoped to have some of my own one day, but I fear it’s too late for that. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina paused, erasing the last line. She realized it might be too much information to share when they had only exchanged a few messages. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tell me more about yourself, Emma. What do you consider fun? What is your favorite thing to do in your free time? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>-Roni</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina leaned back in her chair as she pressed send, smiling to herself. She had a good feeling about the blonde, but didn’t want to get too ahead of herself. She had a few friends, but most of them were the socially elite she knew through her parents. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she had originally joined the website, it had been merely out of boredom. She had been lonely on a friday night with a glass of wine and a google search. She had no idea what she was doing, or how much she would pay the woman she found. It was trial and error as she talked with Emma, hoping boundaries had not been stepped over and hoping that she wouldn’t somehow drive the other woman away. She was a generous woman, much to the surprise of her family and friends. Regina lived a humble life, often donating her money or helping organizations give money to less fortunate. She was the polar opposite of her mother, who lived a lavish lifestyle, owned a big house, went to parties and was a true socialite. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina was pulled from her thoughts when her reminders popped up on her Macbook, one of her first appointments of the day. It was for a woman slightly younger than herself who was dealing with relationship trauma similar to her own. It was incredibly draining for her, a side of psychiatry that people didn’t realize. She sighed softly to herself before closing her laptop and grabbing the woman’s file and note book, placing them on the table in between the two couches that faced each other. She straightened her blouse and smoothed out her black jeans, mentally preparing herself for the long hour ahead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Plastering a smile on her face, she walked out to the lobby, watching as her patient lept off her feet, briskly walking toward Regina. A polite greeting was exchanged between the two before she ushered her to her office, officially starting their session. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so sorry for the delay! Life has a wicked sense of humor. Hope you all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Emma read over Roni’s message again, staring at her computer screen. She tried to make sense of the feelings bubbling up in her, mainly disappointment and touch of pride. She read over the message for the fifth time, finally formulating a response. She finished her third beer of the night, even though it was only 7:15. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>To: regalqueen108</b>
</p><p>
  <b>From: uglyduckling97</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>It might be a problem, honestly. That’s a long way. I’d like to talk more before I make a decision. I feel like we could really click, I just want to talk a little more. Is it too soon to have a voice chat? I want to call you. It would be easier than waiting for emails if we texted. Sorry if that’s a little too forward. To be honest, I’m a little drunk and don’t really have a filter right now. Today was really hard. This kid I adore had a hard time leaving today. It sucks getting so attached. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>My fun doesn’t consist of much. Usually going out with my roommates and getting shit faced drunk. I sometimes take that kid I was just telling you about places. I know his foster mom so she lets me do whatever. It’s honestly so great. I don’t really have time for much else. I work late on the weekdays. If not at the bar, then the diner. Sometimes both in one day. It’ll honestly be nice to have some extra cash. I did want to talk about that. Not to sound greedy or anything. I’d rather talk about this over the phone, if that’s okay with you. So yeah, my number is 6178040813. Text me or call me, whatever. Talk to you soon, Roni. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Emma</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma pressed send before she could decide if it was a good decision or not. She had given Roni a burner number, something that she couldn’t be traced back to her. It was a trick that Ruby had told Emma to use, in case she came across anyone who turned out to be shady. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde tossed her phone onto the couch before getting up, slightly stumbling toward the refrigerator to grab another beer. A notification sounded on her phone as she struggled to open the beer, her head popping up to look toward her phone. She hadn’t heard that particular chime before, but the thought of Roni sending her a text that quickly never crossed her mind. She finished prying off the lid to the beer before taking another swig and making her way back to the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>-Your idea of fun needs to be changed. What are you drinking?</b>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma grinned widely as she read the message, kicking up her feet on the coffee table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>-A less stalker-y hello would have sufficed. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>-How do you know this isn’t a stalker? </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>-Oh! So she jokes. How ya doing tonight, Roni?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma felt her throat drop to her stomach as an incoming call notification popped up on her screen, but she quickly realized it was Roni calling her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma clicked accept, pulling it up to her ear before finally speaking. Her voice sounded smaller than usual, the alcohol and the fact she was about to put a voice to Roni’s face had her head spinning. “Hello?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello Emma.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If she had been standing, her knees would have given out. The woman’s voice was nothing like Emma could have imagined. It was rich and velvety, a deepness to her voice that only came with aging gracefully. Emma felt her cheeks heat up, but pushed down the almost inappropriate thoughts about the woman. “Roni! Hi!” She cringed as her voice cracked slightly, clearing her throat. “I wasn’t expecting you to call tonight. Didn’t think you’d want to spend a part of your Saturday night talking to a drunk girl.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t get the point in me paying you to talk to me on nights like these, then. I wanted to call and discuss payment arrangements if we wish to continue this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma gulped down the rest of her beer, staring at it as she tried to compose and answer for Roni. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking $200 a week, and I would pay for any transportation.” Roni’s voice came through the small speaker once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tw-Two hundred?!” Emma exclaimed, her heart jumping to her throat. “Just for you to talk to me?” Emma felt her heart crumple a little bit for the woman, who now seemed so lonely she had to pay for people to talk to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a long pause on the other end before Roni’s voice came through again. “To be honest, I’ve never done this before and I thought it was a good number.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma could practically feel the insecurity through the phone, so she laughed instead, trying to lighten the mood. “Yeah, me either. It sounds okay to me. It’s your money, Roni. If you decide you suddenly want to pay me less, I won’t throw a huge tantrum and decide to stop talking to you. I didn’t expect to find anything, anyway. You were just a happy coincidence.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know we’ve only been talking a few days, but I feel like we could click easily. Now, tell me what you’re hoping to get out of this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two women talked for a little over two hours, establishing once more that they were strictly friends. Emma had shyly brought up the fact that she was thinking about dating in the coming months, and Regina had told her it was perfectly fine. They had not discussed how long their arrangement would last, but did agree on a one month trial to see how their schedules would fit together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I usually work nights, but I can tell that isn’t a problem for you.” Emma had just finished her fifth beer and was pleasantly drunk, the company she had keeping her spirits up instead of wallowing in self pity like she normally would have done. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course it won’t be that much of an issue. I do work during the day, but I’m also a night owl. It’s easier for me to socialize when the sun is down.” The brunette was now laid across her couch, in almost the same position as Emma. Her hair was tied in a short ponytail at the base of her neck, a blanket pulled up over her legs as she cradled her phone against her right ear. She held a nearly-empty glass of red wine in her right hand, her left absentmindedly playing with a piece of hair that had fallen from the tie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just used to being up late, ya know?” Emma turned so that she was laying on her side, reaching for the beer that was set on the table in front of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A loud curse could be heard through the phone on Regina’s side, the woman sitting up a little straighter. “Emma? Are you okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was some shuffling before Emma came on the phone again, laughing loudly. “Sorry. I fell off my couch reaching for a beer. Which was empty, of course.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina shook her head, rolling her eyes playfully. “Are you usually this accident prone?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even more, today is a good day.” Emma grinned as she turned to lean back against the couch, still sitting on the floor. “I’m very drunk. I think it’s my cue to go to bed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina glanced over at the grandfather clock in her living room, a yawn escaping her lips. “That’s probably a good idea. It is nearly midnight. Are you working tomorrow?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma pushed herself off the floor with a small groan, stumbling toward her bedroom. “Thankfully not. Ruby and Belle are at her father’s house for some family thing, so I get the entire apartment to myself. Going to lounge around and clean, maybe read a little bit. Lazy day.” Emma chucked her phone onto her bed after putting it on speaker, stripping herself of her jeans and sweater, shivering as the cold air hit her body before practically diving into bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds wonderful, very similar to my day. Sundays are my guaranteed days off. You sound like you’re getting comfortable, I’ll let you sleep. Have a good night, Emma.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good night, Roni!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma couldn’t help but smile as they hung up. She went over their conversation in her head, feeling like their arrangement could actually work considering how much they had talked just in the one night. Their views on the world seemed to be the same, although some of the deeper things hadn’t come up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina woke the next morning, stretching out on her king sized bed, the morning sun streaming through her open blinds waking her to the sound of New York traffic. She’d never tire of hearing the sounds of horns and general traffic, the ambience of her condo always bringing her peace. She had grown up in a small town, the only noise had been crickets and occasional cars. It had taken her almost two years to get used to the noise of the city, but after that, she hated visiting places that were quiet. Regina rolled over onto her stomach, fumbling for her glasses before pulling her phone from it’s wireless charger. She squinted at the screen, seeing it was well past when she usually woke up, but she suspected it was due to the alcohol and staying up late. There was a text from Emma, telling her good morning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina smiled softly at her phone screen, typing out a greeting before sending it. She sat up in bed, stretching her arms above her head as she further woke up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her thoughts were right back to the blonde, devising a plan on how to get her to New York. Regina had wanted to meet Emma the moment they had hung up last night, the way they had clicked as friends so easily made the brunette almost giddy. She had felt so welcomed talking to the younger woman last night, her heart warming at her eagerness to learn more of Regina and her interests. She knew they would be fast friends, and moving the process along would benefit the both of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of them texted back and forth most of the morning, Regina preparing her own breakfast while Emma went grocery shopping. Regina poked fun at Emma for her choice of food, seeing the cart full of TV dinner and frozen vegetables. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>R: I’m going to teach you how to cook. You’re going to die an early death if you continue to eat like that. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>E: Haha, funny. I’d honestly love cooking lessons though. I only know the basics. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>R: I could teach you whenever you wanted. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>E: I’ll totally take you up on that offer. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>R: I’d appreciate it if you’d free your weekend coming up. I’d like to meet. I will pay for the hotel for the night, I know you have your job on Saturday morning. But I would love to spend Saturday evening and Sunday with you. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina awaited anxiously for Emma’s response, chewing on her nails before chastising herself for doing so and headed to her home office to get a little bit of work done. It was almost a full hour before Emma responded, a relief washing over Regina’s body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>E: I’d love to. Sorry for the late response, I was driving and putting away groceries. Just tell me when and where, and I’m there. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina grinned at her phone, quickly booking a hotel near her condo, sure that Emma wouldn’t want to spend the night together quite yet, and neither did she. She texted Emma the address, and when check in would be. She knew the blonde wouldn’t be arriving until late, with a three hour drive to get through. She smiled and closed her laptop, turning her attention back to her phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold on, you’re meeting her already?” Ruby sounded concerned, causing Emma to sigh slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m meeting her already. I know it’s only been like a week, but she seems pretty cool. She’s going to pay for everything, so at least I don’t have to worry about that.” Emma leaned against the kitchen counter, sweating slightly from scrubbing the floor minutes ago after she had dropped the carton of orange juice all over it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but be careful, okay? Trust your gut, if you feel any type of uncomfortable, call me and I’ll have one of my friends come get you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Rubes. That means a lot, but I don’t think she has any type of ulterior motive. I really do think she’s just lonely. It’s kinda sad, honestly. But I’m not gonna judge her too hard.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit, don’t go getting a savior complex with her, Em. I know how you can be.” Ruby had a slight teasing tone to her voice, but it still made knots form in Emma’s stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, won’t be doing that this time. I’m there merely to be her friend. No fixing happening here.” She had learned her lesson with Lily, trying to get her to realize her ways were bad and she was headed for a path of self destruction, but the brunette had beat her to the punch and broke Emma’s heart. She shook the sudden feelings away, sighing into the phone again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t think too much about it. And have fun with her, okay? I gotta go, Belle’s calling me. I love you Emma! We’ll talk more when I get back, okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good. I’ll talk to you later!” Emma hung up the phone and groaned as she sunk to the ground, the cool tiles cooling her heated skin. She groaned again as her hand made contact with a sticky substance before pushing herself up off the floor, continuing to clean her spill.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you all are enjoying what you've read so far! Keep the love coming! I adore kudos and comments &lt;3 </p><p>You can follow me on Twitter (anasophiamills). I'll sometimes ask for suggestions on this fic, and I will be letting people decide what our ladies will wear for their first "date"!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma looked in her rearview mirror again, Boston long behind her. She had set out for New York City an hour and a half before, and the drive through Connecticut seemed endless. She desperately wanted to check her phone for messages from the brunette she was meeting, but the road ahead demanded her attention. Her phone had gone off a few times since she had gotten in her car, and after a travel mug of coffee, her bladder was starting to get full. She pulled off at the next gas station, locking herself in a stall before pulling her phone from her pocket. It was only noon, so she was making excellent time, hitting almost no traffic along the way. Nerves bubbled up in her stomach as she read a text from Roni, sent shortly after she had left. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m looking forward to seeing you, please drive safely. Let me know where you are when you stop, if you do.” </p><p>The two women had grown closer over the last week, their phone conversations and texts almost never ceasing. They talked on the phone four nights that week, laughing and drinking together. They had opened up to each other, a true friendship forming between them, even though it scared Emma a little bit. It felt natural to share secrets with the woman, many things others didn’t know. She sent a text to Ruby, who had requested an update too, even though they had agreed to put Emma’s location sharing on, just in case. She left the bathroom, re-reading the text from Roni and smiling brightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Halfway through Connecticut! I’m looking forward to seeing you too! Had to stop for more coffee. Hitting the road again soon!” </p><p> </p><p>She paid for the coffee she had grabbed while texting Roni back, paying for it and made her way back to her Beetle. It had been her trusty steed for the last six years. After a short stint on the street, she had stolen the vehicle from a man, who had become her friend and then given her the car. He had helped her turn her life around before he had moved, leaving Emma to fend for herself. It was shortly after he left that she met Lily. And that had turned into a disaster, too. And now at 25, Emma was beginning to realize she needed to go down a different life path. Focus on herself, growing into a woman she never thought she’d be able to become. Her thoughts were pulled to the present again as her phone chimed, signaling a text from Roni. </p><p> </p><p>“I may be a little late to the hotel. I’m dealing with a work crisis. You’ll be able to check in whenever you get there, just let them know you are Miss Mills’ guest. I should be there by four. I’m so sorry.” </p><p> </p><p>Emma frowned at her phone, wondering to herself what Roni did. They hadn’t really discussed it, just that Roni worked for a small business that provided services for people. Emma had laughed when Roni had told her that, but had continued to dodge questions about what her job was. Emma still had a nagging fear in the back of her head that the older woman would decide to drop her out of the blue. It was an honest fear, given the woman was in control of the entire relationship. But as they grew closer, the less the fear became. Roni seemed to really enjoy the younger woman’s company, their conversations flowing more easily as the week had progressed. </p><p> </p><p>Emma’s attention was drawn to the road again as she pulled out of the gas station, her journey beginning once again as she cranked up the volume and heat in the Bug. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>A few hours south, Regina was angrily talking into her phone, trying to deal with the disaster unfolding. </p><p> </p><p>“I had plans today, David. I can’t just drop them all because you’re dealing with a difficult client.” </p><p> </p><p>“Regina, please. She’s a threat to herself. A child. I know you can’t turn down a child.” David said through the phone, his tone hushed as he stood outside his office. A small girl and her parents sat in his office, the girl had jumped out of a tree and bruised herself pretty badly. The parents had brought her in as a precaution, and a few things she had said had raised red flags to David. </p><p> </p><p>Regina pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing deeply. “I’ll evaluate her, but that’s it. I’m serious, David. I was serious about my plans.” She glanced at her watch again, trying to figure out exactly how much time she had. She didn’t want the evaluation to run too long, but she didn’t want to keep Emma waiting. </p><p> </p><p>“How soon can you get here?” He asked, causing Regina to sigh again.</p><p> </p><p>“Fifteen minutes tops. You owe me big, David.” Regina said as she left the shopping center she was in, a few bags weighing her arms. She had bought a few things for later, mainly groceries to cook with from her favorite organic store and a new pair of jeans and blouse she would wear later. She had been looking forward to meeting the younger woman all week, but she had reasoned with herself that she could wait a few more hours. </p><p> </p><p>There was a grateful “thank you” ushered through the phone before Regina was headed to her office.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Emma pulled up to the hotel at nearly 3pm after hitting some severe traffic along the way. She figured Roni was still dealing with her work emergency when she didn’t text her back after she had told her about the traffic she had encountered. She pulled up to the entrance, her eyes going wide as the valet walked up to her car, the woman feeling oddly out of place. She exited her car, handing the man her keys as she grabbed her duffel bag, making her way into the lobby. The Pierre was one of the most beautiful hotels Emma had ever been in, and close to the nicest place she had ever seen. Shaking a bit of confidence into herself, she strode up to the front desk, smiling at the woman behind the front desk, a gorgeous blonde who couldn’t have been much older than Roni. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi! I was told to check in, my name is Emma Swan, I’m Miss Mills’ guest.”</p><p> </p><p>The woman entered in her name and Emma watched as the woman’s smile brightened. “Thank you for staying with us today, Miss Swan. Miss Mills made a note that this is your first time staying with us.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma watched as the woman got the attention of a bellhop standing nearby. “Charlie will show you to the Park Suite and give you a short tour. Miss Mills has not arrived yet, but I’m sure you already know that.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma nodded, frowning slightly. She wanted to ask if Roni was a frequent guest here, but decided she’d just ask the older woman herself. She followed the bellhop as he put her bag on a trolley, her eyes darting around the lobby again. She of course had done research on the hotel before she had come, and the prices had almost made her faint. She hadn’t checked the prices of the higher rooms, it had almost made her sick to her stomach seeing the prices of some of the smaller rooms, let alone the suites. They entered the elevator, Emma leaning up against the back wall. Her mind was still reeling over how fancy the hotel was, the pictures hadn’t done it justice. </p><p> </p><p>She followed the bellhop out of the elevator and to the door to her suite, her mouth falling open as he opened the door. The open door revealed a small foyer, the living area to the left, a kitchen door to the right, and a bedroom straight ahead. The man explained a few things to her about room service and how to contact the front desk if she needed anything. </p><p> </p><p>Emma placed her duffel bag in the bedroom once the man left, falling back on the huge bed. She couldn’t help but grin as she inhaled the smell of fresh linen, burying herself further into the smell. She sat up almost an hour later, her phone buzzing on the side table where she had thrown it. She didn’t realize she had fallen asleep until she checked and saw it was Roni calling her. </p><p> </p><p>“Roni! Hey!” She said cheerily as she answered the call, scooting to the edge of the bed. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello, Emma. I hope you haven’t waited too long. I’m sorry I wasn’t there to welcome you. I’ll be there in about fifteen minutes.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma chucked, shrugging her shoulders. “It’s fine, I actually got a good nap in. Do you want me to meet you in the lobby?” Emma asked as she got up and went into the bathroom, checking her reflection in the mirror. </p><p> </p><p>“If you would like. We can get a drink or two and warm up before we go somewhere alone.” Roni suggested, causing Emma’s heart to flutter. </p><p> </p><p>“Y-yeah, that sounds good.” She checked herself out in the mirror, cringing slightly at her messy makeup. “I guess I’ll see you soon!” Roni said goodbye and Emma immediately went into panic mode, rushing to grab her makeup bag from her duffel, cleaning off her face before adding a bit of eyeliner to make her hazel eyes pop, lots of mascara, blush and a bit of lip gloss. She looked at herself in the mirror again, nodding in approval as she found her wallet, slipping it into her back pocket, along with her hotel key. Her heart was squeezing in her chest with anxiety, meeting new people always scared her. Especially when they were people she had to impress, even if it was just friends like Roni. She knew it was just her deep rooted fear of rejection, and the fact that Roni was so much more beautiful than her only added pressure. She shook herself out a little bit, focusing on letting the anxiety go before she straightened her blazer, fixed her hair and headed down to the bar. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Regina pulled up to the hotel, smiling kindly to the valet as he took her keys from her. She was greeted as she walked through the door, her smile growing even warmer. She was used to the attention around her, as her father had been the hotel manager for nearly 40 years before he retired. She walked up to the front desk, the young girl behind the desk smiling brightly. “Regina! It’s good to see you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, Ingrid! It’s been a while. Do you know if Emma has come down from our room yet?” Regina asked as she pulled her phone from her pocket to check any incoming messages, none from the blonde. “Oh, and dear, as far as Miss Swan knows, my name is Roni. This is a private situation.” Ingrid raised her eyebrow at Regina, but she shook her head. “Nothing like that. I’m merely being safe about my identity. Too many people want to use me for my money. She’s a friend I met online.” Ingrid and Regina had been friends since Regina was a teenager, Ingrid had taken Regina under her wing when her mother had suddenly turned on Regina, turning toxic and controlling.</p><p> </p><p>Ingrid just shook her head at Regina, a playful smirk on her lips. “Don’t get yourself into too much trouble, R’gina.” </p><p> </p><p>The brunette rolled her eyes as she walked away, waving a hand over her shoulder. “Have a good night, Ingrid. Tell your wife I said hello. I know that I owe your guys a night-..”</p><p> </p><p>Her sentence was cut short as the elevator doors opened, and Regina knew it was Emma straight away. Her eyes widened as Emma’s eyes landed on her, the younger woman’s face cracking into a huge smile. Regina’s face quickly mirrored her’s as Emma walked toward her, and she couldn’t help herself as her eyes roamed down Emma’s strong frame. Her dark jeans and blue silky blouse was a perfect mix of feminine and masculine. Regina had never been physically attracted to women, romantically maybe. But the air around Emma seemed to be thick with a powerful tension, and Regina chalked it up to her being comfortable in her sexuality and skin. She had felt the same way around Ingrid and Mal, a sort of happiness she never dared to reflect on. She was snapped back to attention when Emma cleared her throat, her heart beating wildly in her chest as they finally were face to face, and Emma was the first to speak. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The elevator ride downstairs seemed to stretch as Emma made her way down to meet Roni. She anxiously tapped her fingers against her thigh as the ding signaled the passing of each floor. She hoped she’d make it to the bar before Roni, allowing her to have a drink before she had to face the older woman. A bit of liquid courage to help her poor little gay heart that already had a small crush on the other woman. Her fingers stopped tapping as soon as the thought crossed her mind. A crush? Maybe she admired Roni, but to go as far as to call it a crush made her skin crawl. She wanted to respect Roni’s wishes of being strictly platonic, which meant crushes were 100% against the rules. </p><p> </p><p>The elevator gave it’s final ding before the doors opened, Emma’s eyes instantly landing on Roni, who was talking to the woman at the front desk. Their eyes finally met as Emma began walking toward her, a huge smile breaking out on her face against her own will. They stopped a few feet from each other as Emma found her voice. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, Emma.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma couldn’t help as her grin grew wider as Roni nodded toward the bar, the women walking toward it together. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s wonderful to finally meet you.” Roni said as they sat down at the bar, the bartender distracted with another guest. “Now, let’s get down to the business before we move onto the pleasure, so to speak. Do you have any questions for me?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So! Things have been updated! A HUGE shout out to BrendaChenowith for being my new beta! She's absolutely amazing and has helped so much already!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>